Miller?
by Faithy1
Summary: Faith and Kate have escaped from The Shard, hiding from the government, and it sems like a friend isn't what they thought he was. Kate/Miller
1. Chapter 1

Faith goes through the door, and sees Kate sitting in front of the computer to the left corner of the living room. It's three o'clock on the afternoon. She still hasn't got used to walk trough the door instead of dropping from the roof.  
>-Was the delivery successful? she asks.<br>-I'm still here, right? Although I got chased by those pursuit blues, Faith says and closes the door. Always walking around with their tasers. Hey, you were listening on the com-radio, why are you asking?  
>-I just want to be sure. It's not like we are free regular citizens. Not that anyone is free, Kate says.<br>It has gone a while since they fled from The Shard, and they are the most wanted persons in the whole city. They are hiding in the shabbiest area where the cops don't go, since not even the runners hideouts are safe anymore.  
>-Anyway, your next delivery isn't until tomorrow, so you're free for the rest of the day, Kate says.<br>-Wow, that's something new, I have a vacation.

Then, Kate lowers her head, and stays quiet.  
>-What is it?<br>-Nothing, I just remember that Miller said that once, she says silently.  
>Faith realises what she was thinking on, walks towards her and puts her arm around her.<br>-It's okay, Faith says.  
>-We didn't even get to see him one last time, or better said, his…his... she got silent again and put her hands on her face.<br>-He really was a close friend, right? Faith says.  
>-One of my closest, Kate says. She takes a deep breath, lifts her head and continues; I'm alright. Now, I'll listen to the police radio to hear if they are planning anything for tomorrow.<br>-The pursuit blues are already the plan, Faith says.  
>She leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to eat something. At the same time she thinks on where they are hiding. To have a flat that has three rooms, including the living room with separate kitchen and a bathroom is a miracle, even though it's not at its best condition. Thanks, Drake.<p>

She's after the pizza in the refrigerator, when Kate suddenly says:  
>-Faith! Get in here fast!<br>Faith rushes immediately to the living room, with Kate looking in the screen as if she wanted to jump into it.  
>-What is it? Faith asks.<br>Kate turns around to her and can barely talk, and says:  
>-M-Miller, he's-he's..! He's still alive!<br>-What? How can you know that?  
>-They were talking about him on the radio, and I recorded it. Listen!<br>She presses a key, and they listen closely.  
>-Officer Marden, tonight you're going to interrogate the high risk prisoner 01754, former Lieutenant Miller, about the whereabouts of the Runner he helped, known as Faith Connors, and her sister, the fugitive Kate Connors.<br>-Copy that. Is he known for being violent?  
>-Answer no, but he's known for being very stubborn and has not revealed anything, even after receiving physical persuasion.<br>-Roger that. What time?  
>-8:45.<br>Kate stops the recording, and looks at Faith. She's completely calm, and they both know what they have to do when she says:  
>-We're gonna get him out from there.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Faith is right in front of the prison, on the roof of another building. It's very remote, and all the nearby buildings are abandoned. The prison itself is grey, with several floors and barbed wire on every top that's available. There are double fences around that are six meters high, and the yard is basically a concrete plateau. Apparently they think that the prisoners are superhuman, but even though that, the whole area and surrounding is completely clean and shiny, as the rest of the city, with the sun reflecting on the glass of the skyscrapers. She can feel the wind in her hair.  
>Then, she spots a medium-sized building in the left corner of the fenced area, which is connected to the prison via a tunnel. In the few windows there are, they are covered with grating and glass, and Faith can guess what part of the prison it is.<br>-Is the smaller building the high-risk prison? she asks.  
>-Yes, it seems like that, Kate confirms.<br>-Is there any part where I can get in?  
>-Well, since it's one of the most secured buildings, there aren't many options.<br>-That has never been a problem, Faith says.  
>-Okay, on one side of the high-risk prison there's a ventilation that can lead you to the center, and from there you should be able to find Miller, Kate says enthusiastic.<br>-Alright, but it'll probably take some force to break it open. And the blues are probably all over the place.  
>-If we're lucky, it hasn't been changed for quite a while, and has rusted enough for you to crack open. As far as I'm concerned over the blues, you'll only have to watch out and sneak past them as usual, Kate says.<br>-K, I'll get over there, Faith says.

She starts to run over to the building next to her, and jumps over the gap. In front of her there's a wire which leads to a lower building, she slides down and leaps to the last building that has a pipe on the side before being side to side to the prison. Faith grabs the pipe and climbs up to the roof and runs to the right. She jumps off the edge, but she realizes that the distance is too big, and hits the side, barely hanging on. She lifts herself over to the top and stands up, but suddenly realizes something.  
>-How am I going to get him out from his cell? she asks Kate. I doubt that he can walk around freely.<br>-Oh, I had forgotten that! But don't worry, I've been there before. Each prison cell has a number box with an unique code, and if you can get a blue to tell you can free him. Problem solved, Kate answers.

Now Faith scouts after the ventilation, and finds it on the side that's in front of her. As Kate had guessed, is the grating rusty, and she lowers half of her body down so that her feet reach it. She lifts her foot, and with a bang the grating breaks into splinters.  
>-D-mn, too loud, she says.<br>-Don't worry, keep going, Kate says.  
>Faith swings herself into the ventilation, and finds herself in a crossway with three ways to choose.<br>-Okay, Kate, now you'll have to lead me, she says.  
>-First, go to the right, Kate says.<br>Faith does as she says, and now there's two ways.  
>-Continue straight forward.<br>When she does it, she finds a drop.  
>-Just fall down now, and continue, Kate says.<br>Faith drops down, and sees only one way to go. She goes further, and now she hears voices. The further she goes, the more she hears, and in front of her, she sees striped light coming from the floor.  
>-Okay, now there should be a grating in front of you, Kate says. If you go through you'll be at the center, as said.<br>-By the way, where exactly is Miller? Faith asks  
>-First, I looked through the prisons database, but it's like he doesn't exist. Then I searched with his inmate number, and made an approximately calculation that he should be one floor above you, Kate answers.<br>-That will have to do. I'll let you know when I've found him.  
>-I think that I'll hear it, she says half laughing.<br>Faith is right above the grating, and at that moment she sees a troop of six guards passing by, all black dressed and with their guns ready.  
>-Wow, good thing that I didn't jump down before, she thinks. Maybe an alone blue will pass by, he should be able to give some info.<br>While she waits, she thinks on how Miller helped her in The Shard. Those PK's sure were keen on checking her, and without his help she maybe wouldn't have found Kate in time, or for that matter survived. He's a loyal guy, she understands why he's Kate's friend, but that's not the point. Now she wonders what happened when the connection broke, but he can probably tell afterwards.

Her thoughts get interrupted by the sounds of footsteps, and she looks down. A blue is walking towards her. Just before he's right under her, she breaks the grating open and drops on top of him, causing him to fall on his back. Faith grabs his gun, and points it at his forehead.  
>-Where is Lieutenant Miller? she asks.<br>-What! he asks.  
>He almost fainted by the hit, and is still groggy.<br>-Where is your secret prisoner 01754, Lieutenant Miller? she says threateningly.  
>She sees in his eyes that he realises what she's talking about, but he gives off a refusing look. She puts her finger on the trigger, and says:<br>-I warn you.  
>He gazes at her, and says slowly:<br>-The floor above.  
>-And the code to his cell?<br>He suddenly gets a strange look, and she gets a feeling like his eyes are revealing that he's smiling.  
>-4715, he says.<br>-You better be telling me the truth, she says.  
>Then, she hears the sound of footsteps again. She looks at the direction of the sound, then back at the blue.<br>-And what are you going to do now? he asks.  
>She brings the gun barrel closer to his head.<br>But instead of shooting him, she turns the gun around and smashes it to the side of his head with the back of it.

He immediately passes out, and Faith throws away the gun, stands up and runs.  
>-Kate!<br>-Go straight forward and then to the right, she says.  
>The blues hadn't heard Faith, which was the whole point, until they found the blue on the floor.<br>-What the f- there she is! she hears one of them say.  
>They have found her. When she turns to the right, she hears them start to shoot, and the staircase is right in front of her.<br>-After her!  
>She runs straight up, and she can see the prison cells on the right side.<br>-All I have to do now is to only run past and see if Miller is in one of them, she thinks.  
>But she doesn't have much time, because she hears that the blues are already on their way up. She looks in the first cell, but he isn't there, nor in the second or the third.<br>But then, she opens the hatch in the fifth cell. It's dark, and she sees a white-haired man sitting on his bed, looking down with his fingers intertwined. He's wearing what seems like white clothes, and the light from his small window sends a shadow over his front.  
>-Miller?<br>He looks up, stands, and walks towards the door.  
>-Faith? Is it you?<br>His voice sounds dehydrated.  
>-Yeah, and you're alive! she says.<br>-But, how did you get here? he asks.  
>-Secured buildings have never stopped me, she answers.<br>-Apparently not, he says with a small smile.  
>-Don't worry, I'll get you out from there, she says.<br>But when she enters the code, a red light turns on.  
>-D-mn, he gave me the wrong code! That guy… I should have known it!<br>She hears the footsteps coming closer, and has no idea about what to do.  
>-It's alright, I know what code it is, he says.<br>-What?  
>-When they put me back after interrogation, I've always watched what code they enter. It's 3972.<br>She enters the code, and this time it opens. He gets out, but when he steps out to the light, she's chocked of how he looks. His face is covered in blood, and his lips are cracked. He has bruises everywhere, and a black eye that's healing. His former white uniform is drenched in blood, now coloured red.  
>-Sh-t, what the heck have they done to you! she almost shouts.<br>-Don't worry, I'll be alright, he says. Right now we have to escape.  
>-Can you even run? It's a miracle if you don't have any broken bones.<br>-I may be beaten, but I can still move, he says.  
>-Okay, let's go, she says.<br>Then, Miller walks to Faith, and hugs her.  
>-Thank you, for helping me out from here.<br>She's completely caught off-guard, and isn't sure of what to say.  
>-What, but, I, I... it-it's alright, for... I mean...<br>She calms herself, and says:  
>-No need to thanks me, you're the one who deserves it. Thanks for the help in The Shard, and your sacrifice for us.<br>-Us? he asks.  
>-Miller! You've found him! He's still alive! What has happened to him? Is he alright? she hears Kate saying in the com-radio.<br>He hears her too, and says:  
>-Kate?<br>-Oh, that's right, Kate's with me too, you'll meet her when we get to the base, Faith says.  
>He lets go of her, and says:<br>-So she's with you? That's great! Is she alright, and what is she doing?  
>Faith smiles at the thought that they both asked the same thing.<p>

But at that moment, the blues have reached them, and one of them shouts:  
>-Freeze!<br>But instead, they both look at each other, and she says:  
>-Run!<br>And they both start to run to the other side. The blues proceed with shooting again, and they can only turn to the left.  
>-Faith, if you go to the right there's another staircase, so if you go up two levels and then to a door to the left, you should see a stairwell, and that one leads to the roof, Kate says.<br>-Got it, Faith says. Hey, Miller, just follow my lead!  
>-Do I have any option? he says.<br>They run up the stairs to the last floor, with the blues not too far behind. She hears one of them say something to his walkie-talkie, but doesn't know what.  
>-Faith, watch out! Miller shouts.<br>Two blues come out from a door to the right, and they start right away with shooting. They manage to avoid the bullets, but they don't have time to fight, so they run straight up on the stairwell to the roof. She breaks the door open, and they're out from the prison.  
>-Good, now we only have to get off this roof, she says.<br>But then she remembers that the only way from the roof is the building on the side, which she barely had made it over.  
>-How is Miller going to be able to jump over if it was hard for me? she thinks.<br>She looks at him, but he seems to get weaker and is catching his breath.  
>-And how would I be able to jump over that distance? he says between his breaths.<br>He walks to the edge next to her, and spots something.  
>-Look, there's a fire stair on the side of it. If I can get over there, I can follow you to the other side, he says.<br>-But how are you going to leap over that, you're injured, and what if you fall? she says.  
>The first two blues reach the roof, and the rest are just behind them. They spread out, and start to shoot. Miller then spots three pursuit cops coming from the side of the prison, and they are heading straight towards them.<br>-I don't think we have any choice, he says.  
>- I'll distract them.<br>He steps back to gain momentum, and she tries to fight off the pursuit cops. She tries to kick them, but they nimbly avoid her. Instead, one of them tasers her, causing her to fall.  
>-D-mn it! she says.<br>But she realizes that his legs are now exposed, and she manages to kick him down. She gets up and takes his taser, but the other two tries to attack her. She tasers one of them, but the other one tries to kicks her in the stomach, but she blocks it with her arms.  
>-F-ck you, she says and pushes him away.<br>Faith looks at the direction Miller is to see where he is, but at that moment, he jumps off the edge, and lands with a good marginal on the fire stair. She becomes amazed over that he makes it in his state, and the pursuit cop too apparently, since he's looking at the same direction, while the rest keep shooting. She takes advantage of it, and follows Miller to the other building. She leaps over to the other side, and lands better than the first time. The pursuit cops tries with the same thing, but when they jump they only manage to grab the side of the fire ladder, and unusually enough, one of them barely manage to grab the legs of one of the pursuit cops.  
>Miller climbs up to the roof, and they run away from the prison while the other blues keeps shooting at them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to finish this story! Lost my inspiration too.  
>-<strong>  
>Miller and Faith have recently reached the front of their hideout. It's turning into dusk, and the blues are all over the place searching for them. While the sounds of their sirens get stronger and fades, Miller talks to Faith.<br>-Um, I'm, I'm quite nervous right now, he says and brushes his arm.  
>-For what? It's like meeting an old friend, just not so long time ago, she says.<br>He stays quiet for a moment, and then says:  
>-You're right. Are you sure you're not going to enter?<br>-Don't worry. You go in and have your reunion, I've never been much for that. I'm gonna make sure that the blues haven't followed us, and then I'll enter.  
>He enters, and right away, Kate flies out of her chair, runs straight to him and catches him in a big hug.<br>-Miller! You're alive! Oh, I-I'm so relieved! Thank you, thank you so much for all you've done to us!  
>She sounds like she's about to cry, and he feels like he's about to blush. Miller is entirely caught off-guard and looks at her, but the only thing he can think of is to hug her back.<br>-It's okay, it's okay, I'm just happy that you're alright, he says.  
>They both calm down, and stay quiet. Kate feels of the warmth from his chest, but Miller thinks of the softness of hers. He immediately realizes what he's thinking, and in the matter of a split second he blushes in scarlet. Kate gets an odd feeling of being too intimate, and they both release each other. They look at each other as an awkward silence lays over , and while he's got rid of his blush, she barely manages to hold back one. But at that moment, she sees how injured he is.<br>-My Lord! What have they done to you! she yells. You need medical treatment! Now!  
>-H-hey, calm down, Kate! I'm alright! Well, I'm still alive at least, he says.<br>Then, Faith enters through the door.  
>-Okay, the blues haven't managed to follow us, she states.<br>She looks at them both, and says to Kate:  
>-Well, are you going to take care of his wounds, or what?<br>-M-me? But, why me? Kate says.  
>-Why not? I'm pretty sure you can take care of it better than I. Plus, the equipment is in the kitchen, it's just to take it and fix it. Oh and Miller, you'll sleep in Kate's room.<br>They both widen their eyes and stare at her, not being able to believe what she said. Then Kate says:  
>-What…did you just say?<br>-What, it's not like there's anything wrong with that, Faith says and gives a look of innocence. And I've always thought that your bed is bigger. Besides, you know Miller better than I do, no offence.  
>-I, well, sure? Ehm, I don't think I have an opinion on this matter, he says.<br>-What time is it? Faith asks randomly.  
>Kate glances at the computer, and says:<br>-21:24. But, that has nothing to do with…  
>-I'll go and pick up some things for you. You should rest up afterwards, Miller, Faith says.<br>Without waiting for an answer, she leaves once again. They look at each other, and a strange silence covers the room.  
>-W, well, I guess we should take care of your wounds, Kate says. You can wait in my…my room. It's the one on the right.<br>-O-okay, he says.  
>He enters through the door to her room, and she walks to the kitchen to pick up the supplies. She goes to her room and steps trough. Miller is sitting on the bed, waiting for the treatment. Kate takes a seat beside him, and decides to begin with his black eye. She faces him, and puts a bag with ice to his eye. She then wraps bandage around his head, and proceeds with disinfecting all small wounds on his face, cleaning away the dried blood. They both stay quiet through it, until Kate says:<br>-Eh, could you take off your jacket, please? To check for the other wounds, she quickly adds.  
>Miller looks at her, and does what he's told. She looks to the side in the meantime, and when he's done, she feels shy for seeing his chest. While she disinfects his it, he twitches when it touches the wounds.<br>-I'm just going to check for any broken ribs, she says, and puts a slight pressure at the top of his chest and continues down. When she gets close to the last of the ribs, he feels a strong sting of pain.  
>-Ouch!<br>-Sorry, but darn, you do have broken ribs. I don't know how to treat that, she sighs. I guess that all you can do now is to rest on your back.  
>-Don't worry; you did a good work, Kate. Thank you.<br>This time, she blushes slightly and looks quickly away.  
>-You're welcome; I think we should go to the living room and wait for Faith.<br>She rapidly walks out of the room, leaving Miller wondering why his emotions feel so different from before.  
>-What is wrong with me? he thinks. She's the same, and I'm the same, and I still feel…different. Sure, I paid more attention to her appearance, and had that weird thought when hugging her…no! Stop that! Besides, it's not like she would change her opinion about me, even though she's been acting…<br>His thoughts get abruptly ended when he hears Kate shout:  
>-Miller! Are you coming?<br>-What? Oh, I'm coming!  
>He walks out of the room, and sees Kate sitting on the couch. He sits down beside her, while they wait quietly for Faith to return. Kate casually throws a glance at him, when she notices something.<br>-Miller, you aren't wearing your jacket, she says shyly while looking away.  
>He looks down, and makes the same discovery.<br>-Uh, I-I'm sorry! I'll go and bring my jacket!  
>-No no, it's alright, I don't mind. Wait, I don't mean it like that!<br>While the two of them are incapable to stop blushing and more or less panicking, Faith comes to the rescue when she opens the door. They both turn their attention to her, and she's carrying something under her arm.  
>-What's going on? Anything exciting?<br>-Nothing! They both say simultaneously.  
>-Well, you did a good job, Kate. Here, catch this Miller.<br>She throws whatever she's holding under her arm to him, and he catches it. It's a white suit and two guns, the same sort Miller has.  
>-Hey, where did you get this? he asks surprised.<br>-Don't underestimate us runners, she says. Now you have at least some clothes to change to, and your familiar weapons. Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep. Bye.  
>She turns around and enters her room, leaving Miller and Kate alone once again. They look at each other, and he puts on the jacket Faith gave him.<br>-I…guess she's right. You should go and change your trousers; I'm going to bed too, and you can go when you're done, she says and also enters their room.

Miller steps through the door carefully, and sees that Kate has fallen asleep. He had actually on purpose waited outside for awhile, so it wouldn't feel so weird. When he gets closer to the bed, he notices that her back is turned to him, but he can still see her face.  
>-She looks so…beautiful, he thinks. Wait!<br>He facepalms himself at the thought, and shakes it off.  
>-Okay, I give up! I know that I've been feeling like this ever since I got imprisoned, you get too much free time then. The problem here is not that but the fact of how I'm going to tell her, or IF I should tell her. I like her, but she might not feel the same. Sigh, I'll stop blabbering for now, and just sleep, I'm done.<br>He lies down in the bed with his back turned to her, and mumbles for himself.

In the morning, Kate wakes up and notices that Miller is gone. She instantly remembers her strange dream she had during the night, and blushes.  
>She was in a dark place, with Miller in front of her. When she was going to ask him where they were, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her. But what is the most embarrassing for her is that she actually, kind of, liked it.<br>Then she hears a knocking on the door.  
>-Kate, wake up! You've gotta guide me on this upcoming delivery, or I'll ask Miller!<br>-What? But I don't know anything about that!

-Okay, now you've just have to jump over a fence to the right, and follow the runner's marks.  
>While Kate is giving instructions to Faith, Miller is sitting on the couch, pondering over his emotional problems. When she leaves the computer to get a glass of water, Miller sees his chance.<br>-Kate, could you give me a moment?  
>-What is it?<br>He walks up to her, with a nervous face expression.  
>-It's… quite a sensitive matter. We've been friends for a long time, and we went through a great ordeal a while ago. But after The Shard, my feelings towards you have…changed.<br>He brushes his hair and looks away, while she stays at a loss of word. Then she finally says:  
>-Miller, it's just not only you.<br>She smiles, and puts a hand on his chest  
>-I know what you mean, and… I love you too.<br>He snaps back his head, looking straight in her eyes. He gives off a twitching smile, and puts his hands on her shoulders.  
>-R-really? I, I, I don't know what to say!<br>She leans closer to him, as well as he, until their lips meet in a kiss. They stay so for a long time, until they part, still smiling.  
>Again, Faith enters through the door.<br>-Hey, you disappeared from the com-radio. What happened?  
>She stands there like a question mark, when Kate and Miller simply smile at each other.<p> 


End file.
